


Lilium

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: A simple bouquet of white lilies could create a lot of problems that end on revealing sweet feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @Okunohosomichi at Tumblr! Have a bunch of lilies and Okunos!!!

The smell of flowers enthralled him, he immediately forgot whatever he was doing on his phone to search the source of that strong and sweet scent. Nosaka was sitting on the couch at the common room of the Outei Tsukinomiya’s soccer team dorm rooms when he stood up and looked at the window where one of his teammates was spraying water on some fresh flowers at a white vase. Okuno looked really good that morning, the Outei uniform gave him an elegant air and Nosaka examined his face, his deep eyes and the calm he irradiated as he took care of some lilies in a white vase on the window frame. Nosaka felt more interested in him when a tiny smile appeared in Okuno's face as he saw the flowers.

That morning Okuno went out to jog at 5:00 AM on the surrounding of his school, he liked seeing how the sunrise illuminated the droplets of water on the grass, trees, and flowers after a night of rain. When he wanted to go back to the dorm rooms to take a bath and get ready for the first class he found a classmate who was holding some flowers. The young man was Michiba, a fellow teammate and underclassman of his; he mumbled some words that neither Okuno or he could understand and gave him the flowers before running away. It was a weird event and he made himself a mental note to search for him later and thank him for the beautiful flowers later that day.

Okuno took a shower and dressed to get some breakfast but remembered the flowers that laid on his bed and thought that he had to put them on a proper base. In the living room, he nodded at his captain who smiled at him before going back to his phone then started fixing the flowers on a vase. Okuno was completely distracted with his flowers, he didn’t think of anything that wasn’t the strong smell of the lilies or the way the droplets of water on top of the petals shone when the sun hit them, making it look like small diamonds. What startled him was the heat he felt behind his back, so close to him, he turned around and saw Nosaka’s face really close to his.

“Those are some nice flowers”

“You think so?” his smile disappeared “I brought them because someone gifted them to me, saying something like these were the prettiest they could get”

“They did? I could get jealous” Nosaka started getting closer to him.

“What do you mean, captain?”

The distance between them disappeared, Nosaka kept looking at the flowers to distract Okuno from his true intentions. He put the palm of his hand on the wall, next to Okuno’s face, in a move so swift that the boy didn’t notice it. 

“I said that I could get jealous, but the one that gave you those flowers committed a great mistake”

Okuno looked up from the flowers and dropped the now empty pastel pink sprinkler when he felt Nosaka's breath close to his face. He walked backward but the white wall stopped him, the usual void expression he constantly had on his face got colored by a light blush that highlighted his pale complexion, so did the shine that appeared on his eyes as he saw into Nosaka's ones.

“C-Captain?” He said on a low tone while stuttering “Why are you so close?”   
  
“To make sure that you're still prettier than those lilies”    
  
Nosaka smelled like his soap mixed with his cologne and Okuno got his sight lost on his clavicle bone since his uniform jacket was open and his half unbuttoned shirt let him see part of his chest. The usual quietness of his heart disappeared and slowly the rhythm started getting faster. Nosaka got even closer.

“They made the mistake to give you some flowers, say they were the prettiest when obviously the prettiest flower is you”   
  
A hand went to Okuno's hair and grabbed a strand of the lock that framed his face between his fingers, those fingers were bold enough to touch his cheek that got even warmer. The smile on Nosaka’s face slowly disappeared and that caused Okuno even more palpitations, the taller boy got closer to him, he looked as if he wasn’t thinking about what was he trying to do. It was an impulse he had, he wanted to kiss Okuno and feel how soft his thin lips were and if he tasted like peppermint, for some reason he thought he would taste like that. Okuno didn’t move at all, he closed his eyes and waited for something to happen and Nosaka’s lips brushed his when voices appeared from the hall. The reverie that captured his body disappeared and Okuno pushed Nosaka by the chest and ran away from the room, almost stumbling against Nishikage and Okano; after mumbling some sorries he kept running down the hall. The both of them entered the room and saw Nosaka sitting on the couch, looking at the window and the white lilies on the vase.

“Nosaka-san, did something happened to Okuno? He looked really startled” Said Nishikage.

“That’s weird of him” continued Okano. 

Nosaka didn’t answer, he started fixing his uniform while his mind was occupied on replaying the moment his lips and Okuno’s brushed against each other so softly and the electricity that moment gave to his whole body. It was a unique sensation, to kiss someone, or at least to almost do it and since Nosaka had never done something like that before with anybody else it felt better to almost give his first kiss to someone as pretty as Okuno. He never felt more alive and even if Nishikage kept calling his name, he would ignore that and touch his lips.

During the morning practice, Okuno ignored Nosaka and was grateful to see that at least on training he was concentrated on the practice match and on directing the team. Nosaka was acting normally like he did every single day, the one acting strange was him. Okuno was playing like he always did, but he missed some passes at moments when his mind decided to remember what happened that morning in the dorm rooms. His concentration was failing him and in the end, by mistake, he ended up shooting straight to the back of Nishikage’s head while he was distracted.

“What was that for?!” he said, covering his injured head with his hands.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking” he made a reverence and went back to his position.

“Okuno, are you feeling alright?” Tanizaki approached him with a worried expression on his face “You’re acting strange”

“Me? I’m fine. I… didn’t sleep that well” 

Okuno nodded a little and ran to the middle of the ground, passing right next to Nosaka who was busy talking with Michiba who waved at Okuno with a shy smile and Okuno waved back at him, only stopping when Nosaka looked behind him and made him run faster. Only when the halftime started and Okuno sat alone on the bench, Nosaka sat next to him. The air left his lungs when he felt how close he was, the smell of his sweat and the way he put a hand over the back of the bench behind his back. Okuno looked at him and found those void, grey eyes that resembled his a little.

“I’m sorry for scaring you this morning, it wasn’t my intention to overstep the boundaries with you or to make you uncomfortable”

Nosaka stood up and walked to the field towards Nishikage, probably to make a joke about the bump that was appearing in the back of his head. Instinctively, Okuno touched his lips and started thinking about everything that happened that morning. Was almost kissing the captain so bad? he didn’t know how to answer that to himself, Okuno was used to some little teasing form part of Nosaka, but that was a trait of his personality, Nosaka tended to playfully flirt with the rest of his teammates from time to time and was known as a serious yet flirty guy at school, that’s why Okuno didn’t expect he would have some kind of special affection towards him. The almost kiss was a clear demonstration that something was happening between them.

 

The rest of the day Okuno avoided Nosaka so he could be able to think; during class, he hid behind Okano so Nosaka wouldn’t see him one time they crossed paths on the hallway. The classes were hard since he couldn’t concentrate, he only looked through the window of the classroom and feigned interest in class to not get scolded. How could he think about Greek poetry and how that influenced Occidental literature when just some hours ago the most handsome boy of the school kissed him and told him he was pretty? There was no way he could concentrate when every two minutes he started touching his lips. The first classes finished and at lunchtime, he wasn’t really hungry. There was nothing else than Nosaka that could occupy his mind. Okuno was eating by himself on his seat at his classroom when, almost as if he called him with his mind, Nosaka and Nishikage appeared at the door and they were looking for something or someone when a hoard of girls approached them and gave Okuno a chance to escape from the back door. He quickly walked to the bathroom and thought that he would be safe in there. It was obvious that Nosaka was looking for him, and he even took Nishikage with him so he could use him to distract everyone else as he started flirting with him. Would Nosaka Yuuma be so eager to flirt with him in the middle of lunchtime at school? probably, he was capable of a lot of things. The alarm of his phone started vibrating and so he knew that lunch-time was over, he washed his hands and his face and got out of the bathroom. If it weren’t because he was drying his face with his handkerchief he wouldn’t have stumbled upon someone and fell to the floor. Okuno instantly panicked, thinking that the one standing in front of him was Nosaka until he heard a familiar voice.

“Okuno? Are you alright?”

When he looked up he found a friendly face, Tanizaki and Kusaka were looking at him with confused faces and he felt like he could relax for a moment. Kusaka lent him a hand that he accepted and immediately took the both of them by the wrist and ran towards the stairs when he saw Nishikage walking in their direction.

“Okuno, this is really weird of you!” said Tanizaki while catching a breath “What’s going on?”

The words got stuck in his throat, he wanted someone to give him some advice but he couldn’t be so obvious about who was the one that made him feel this way. The three of them sat on a bench in the school grounds and, after getting some courage, Okuno spoke.

“Someone kissed me… Or tried to”

“That’s why you’ve been so absent-minded the whole morning?” said Kusaka, raising an eyebrow “You know it’s not the end of the world just because someone likes you, right?”

“I know that… but it’s difficult”

“Why would that be?” asked Tanizaki

“Because it was someone from the team”

At that moment, Kusaka stopped looking at his phone and Tanizaki forgot that strand of white hair he was playing with. The conversation got interesting. If it was someone from the team then that would be a potential drama waiting to explode.

“Someone from the team? from the main team?” Kusaka looked shocked.

“Yes”

“Who was it?” continued Tanizaki “Was it Michiba? or Sakuraba? Hanazaki?”

“Hey shut up. You cannot just mention all the people that have a crush on him” 

When Kusaka heard what he said he covered his mouth and Tanizaki pinched the bridge of his nose.

“...It wasn’t any of them” said Okuno, even more embarrassed, but keeping his usual monotone expression, only with a faint blush.

“Was it Okano? I saw you acting weird around him on the hallway this morning” 

Before Okuno could negate it, Tanizaki had grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. A sweet, fake smile appeared on his face and Kusaka covered his mouth again, noticing he had mentioned the one guy he shouldn’t have.

“Was it Okano?”

After gulping hard Okuno negated with his head and tried to recover his hand and created some space between Tanizaki and him. Okuno looked for help in Kusaka who was next to him and he whispered into his ear the reason of Tanizaki's sudden mood change.

“I promise you, it wasn't Okano. I'm sure he didn't even notice I was hiding behind him”

“Hiding?” Asked Kusaka “From the one that kissed you?”

Both of them had given up on finding who was the mysterious teammate that had stolen Okuno's first kiss and move to the second topic: Did he liked it?

“I really don't know! I was… embarrassed”

“Didn't you like it?” Continued Tanizaki.

“.... No comments”

“I don't know that much about this whole romance stuff but you should try and talk with that person since it makes you so distracted”

“Kusaka is right” continued Tanizaki “we can't help you with your own feelings, but we can tell you that you have to relax a little”

Before Okuno could say thanks to his friends the bell rang. The three of them went back to their classrooms and when Okuno secured the perimeter, there was no sign of Nosaka or Nishikage in his classroom. When he sat on his chair a small, folded paper fell to the ground; the nervousness came back when he grabbed it and read the content. He couldn't recognize the writing, but the message was obvious.

_ “Can I see you after school behind the tennis field? It's important” _

That day his heart had to stop multiple times, but this letter almost caused him an attack. If the one that left that note was Nosaka he was giving him a chance to talk with him about what happened, but he didn't even know how he felt about the kiss or about his captain since all his emotions where like noise in his head and didn't let him think right. Math class was like a blank space and he tried to recover some interest in classes, but when one finished, they were closer to the end of school and to have to go to the tennis field. The last class was chemistry and it finished so quickly that Okuno couldn't believe it was really time to see Nosaka. Even if he didn't know how he felt or what to say, he knew it was rude to ignore him or just don't appear at all; after all, it was unavoidable for them to meet. Better end with this once and for all.

Classes that day had finished rather early at 4 pm, they didn’t have scheduled any practice that afternoon and maybe that’s the reason why Nosaka wanted to meet him. Okuno looked at his reflection on a window and fixed his hair a little, a little flustered but finally having the courage to talk with him and try to understand what was happening between them. The tennis field was lonely since there wasn’t any practice for them that day either and at a bench, behind a tree, Okuno saw someone sitting quietly. He looked at the perimeter and secured that no one was around, shook his head and fixed his hair once more before walking straight to him and tried to make his emotionless expression a little bit friendlier. Okuno was ready to meet a pink ball of hair, not a white one and see Michiba sitting on the bench.

“Ah! Sempai you came!” he said as he jumped out of the seat and stood in front of a really confused Okuno “ So you got my note!”

“Your… note?”   


“Yes, I left it in your desk since I couldn’t find you in the morning” a small blush accompanied his giggle “I wanted to ask you something important”

Okuno only nodded to not look rude, but he didn’t understand what was going on; his heart now was beating faster at the realization that he really believed that Nosaka would be there waiting for him and ask him to be his boyfriend or something. Okuno wanted to faint at the thought of him being so silly to believe something like that.

“So will you go with me?”

Michiba kept talking while Okuno was distracted and he didn’t catch anything he said.

“Ah? To what?”   


“To get Ice cream!” A tiny smile appeared on the first year’s face “I would love to go with you!”

Between his embarrassment for even daring to think Nosaka would be there to kiss him like he did that morning and his confusion about this whole situation he accepted, he really needed an ice cream at that moment to cool himself. Michiba took his hand and pulled him to the school entrance while talking about anything that he thought interesting. Okuno went back to earth when he reminded the flowers.

“I never got to thank you for the lilies”

“Oh, those? It was nothing, Someone gave them to me and they reminded me of you!” Michiba now stopped looking at Okuno so he didn’t notice his rosy cheeks.

“It was sweet of you”

While the two of them went straight to the shopping area of the city, close to the entrance and behind a tree, Nosaka heard a big part of their conversation, his usual smile disappeared and there was some heaviness in his chest  when he saw Okuno smiling like he did that same morning, but for someone else. Nosaka didn’t like at all. Without thinking too much about it he called Nishikage to ask him for his help about a certain matter.


	2. Chapter 2

When the melted peppermint ice cream touched his hand, Okuno snapped out of his reverie; he had decided to go and take some ice-cream with his underclassmen to try and free his mind from Nosaka, but he only had thoughts about him, and the way his neck and chest looked thanks to his unbuttoned shirt, and the softness of his lips on top of his. In front of him, Michiba had been trying to get his attention for several minutes and when his void eyes were finally looking at him, he forgot what he wanted to say.

“It was nothing, you’re terribly distracted today senpai. Something happened?” he said while tilting his head a little in a gesture Okuno found cute.

“I’ve been absent-minded the whole day” his free hand went to pinch the bridge of his nose then to grab a napkin and clean his hand.

“You could talk to me about it! I’m great at listening!” he took a spoon out of his sundae with tiny candy stars sprinkled on the top.

They were alone in a nice ice-cream shop that afternoon. It was a fact that Michiba was really good handling secrets and the weight of not knowing what to do was a lot for him. Okuno knew he could never say anything to Tanizaki since he tends to have a loose mouth from time to time; saying it to Kusaka was a waste of time since he wouldn't care about any endeavors he and Nosaka would get on. Right now, the little boy enjoying a vanilla sundae in front of him could give him the space to talk about how he feels.

“Why did you give me those flowers this morning, Michiba?”

"Because they were pretty and reminded me of you!” 

The bluntness of his speech caused Okuno to blush and lick his ice cream to hide the redness of his face. He decided to go straight to the point.

“Your flowers were pretty and I wanted to thank you. But they caused me a tremendous problem”

The comment made Michiba stop eating his ice cream and plaster a worried expression in his face.

“Don't tell me… are you allergic to lilies?”

“No, I wish that was the problem though…”

“Then tell me! You looked happy when I gave the flowers to you this morning” the curiosity won Michiba over and a childish pout appeared in his face.

“Alright, I'll tell you. They probably had something weird in them because captain tried to kiss me after seeing them or something” 

It was unusual to see Okuno sulking, but was so flustered while trying to explain had happened to him that morning that a sigh escaped from his lips. In front of him, Michiba had stopped eating, his eyes were wide open just as if he had realized something and he forgot to stop himself before whispering under his breath.

“... He didn’t tell me the flowers were for that”

That whispered comment caught Okuno’s attention and Michiba started eating his ice-cream faster than before as if he wanted to hide something. With his now anxious demeanor, Okuno knew there was something going on with those flowers.

“The flowers weren’t for what?” Okuno put his ice cream cone in a white styrofoam plate so it stopped spilling all over the place“ Did someone told you to give me those flowers?”

There was no way for Michiba to avoid this question since he already had finished his sundae and Okuno stood up and sat on the bench where he was sitting, right next to him. Even if he tried to babble his way out of this, he couldn’t avoid shutting his mouth when his senpai put his hand on his shoulder.

“Michiba, Did the captain told you to send me those flowers?”

When he saw Michiba sigh and with a defeated expression in his face, Okuno knew he was right.

“He asked me yesterday to give those to you and I didn't ask him why!” said he, closing his eyes to avoid seeing Okuno's deep ones “Did I do wrong?”

“I… don't know,” he said, letting his shoulders relax for a minute “Why did he do that?”

“You could ask him. He's been spying on us ever since we sat here”

Michiba sneakily pointed to the table close to the shop's door in where Nishikage was sitting and made a gesture with his hand to salute them and Okuno imagined that the other guy in the table, covering his face with a menu, was Nosaka. Okuno waved back at Nishikage, without knowing what to think.

“Maybe he was shy and couldn't give them to you,” said Michiba.

“Nosaka Yuuma isn't shy” answered Okuno, furrowing his eyebrows while thinking everything was a joke. A bad one.

“I don't know, maybe it's different with you! He looked a little bit nervous when he gave me the flowers late at night. Maybe he likes you so much that you cause that in him”

The wrinkles in his forehead disappeared and his eyes grew open when he heard Michiba's opinion on their captain weird behavior.  _ He maybe likes him so much that he starts acting that way _ . With those words said from an innocent boy who was pure enough to pronounce them without any malice, Okuno's heart beat faster and the smile accompanied by a pink blush made way on his face. This look made Michiba blush too, suddenly feeling embarrassed because of what he said.

“I think you helped me a lot today, Michiba,” Okuno took his bag and stood up from the table “Let's go back to the dorm rooms. It's getting late”

Shaking off his embarrassment, Michiba smiled and took his bag to follow his senpai back to the school grounds. In the back of the store, Nishikage rolled his eyes and spoke to Nosaka, who was still hiding behind the Menu.

“They're gone. Do you want to follow them?”

“No. We should go back since it's getting late” he stood up, paid for the coffee he almost didn't touch and stopped himself from grabbing his bag to talk to his friend “do you think I'm just overreacting about Okuno and Michiba being in a date?”

“Yes. Completely. I'm kind of embarrassed at your behavior”

Without saying anything else, Nishikage stood up from his seat and ignored the astonished face on Nosaka caused by his blunt confession. Back at the dorm rooms, Nishikage and Nosaka parted ways and meet once again at dinner time. For an unknown reason Tanizaki was angry at Okano and wouldn't talk to him, Kusaka kept quiet about since it was kind of his fault. Okuno and Michiba were sitting and talking together; Nosaka saw this and he just bit his tongue and sat next to Nishikage.

“There was a free seat next to Okuno”

Nosaka didn't answer Nishikage's comment, he understood he tried to help, but feeling jealous was so new to him and so disgusting he preferred to keep quiet before acting possessive over someone that doesn't belong to him. He ate in silence, watching Okuno by the corner of his eyes from time to time and thinking what he did wrong. Maybe ask someone else to give him those flowers was a bad idea, a terrible one indeed; if he had been brave enough maybe he would be sharing dinner with Okuno that moment and not be the guy that scared him that morning by trying to kiss him without his permission, but what could he do?. 

Ever since he knew Okuno he understood what true beauty was like. His way of walking, of talking and expressing, even if it was limited since he didn't have such a wide range of expressions, the ones he had were valuable. Okuno Hosomichi was like a star for Nosaka, in deep darkness he could see him, glowing without even trying. He fell in love with him the first time he saw him smile; a smile as tender and chaste like the one Okuno showed to him one night the whole team was training at night under the stars was a smile that followed him into his dreams. Okuno had been happy because he scored a goal for the first time, defeating Nishikage's technique, but he also conquered Nosaka without trying. It was funny, he swore he was hard to get, a difficult catch, something that everyone would want to possess, so how it is possible that a boy that was so close yet so far had him tangled around his fingers without even noticing and played with his heart by only existing. Okuno was so powerful that even looking at him caused Nosaka to feel dizzy.

Dinner time passed fast, and in one occasion both Nosaka and Okuno interchanged glances, being Okuno the one who ended it by asking Michiba something Nosaka didn’t hear. He would go crazy if things were like this for the rest of the school year. He had to do something. Immediately. When everyone went to their rooms, Nosaka took one of the lilies that Okuno had been fixing that same morning and went to his room. He didn’t think twice about posing in a certain way to make Okuno fluster when he opened the door. He just wanted him to give him the flower. He only wanted him.

He knocked three times and the door opened to show him the sight of Okuno, with his hair down and in pajamas already. Fluffy, cream-colored pajamas that were even better than what he imagined Okuno would wear to sleep. Nosaka didn’t hold in his smile and just gave the flower to him. Okuno looked at the lilie and took it in a shy manner, putting a strand of his hair behind his ear and trying to hide the blush. It was that easy, he should have given that to him, that’s what he wanted.

“Can I come in?”

Okuno didn’t say a thing, only made way for him to come into his room and slowly closed the door before turning around to see Nosaka looking kind of lost.

“It’s the first time I’m in your room”

Okuno kept silent, admiring Nosaka, still wearing his casual clothes despite being a little late, and how close he was to his bed. 

“So, you saw me at the ice cream shop”

“... Captain, I’m sorry if I sound rude, but you’re kind of obvious if you take Nishikage with you everywhere”

Nosaka laughed in embarrassment “Sorry, it’s a habit”

“Want to take a sit?” 

Okuno walked towards his bed and sat, then patted the spot right next to him and Nosaka, still surprised for the invitation, sat in the soft blue sheets. Silence followed and Okuno was surprised at seeing Nosaka being nervous, yeah, nervous and speechless since he hadn’t made a single comment and it showed he was tense. And he was the cause of it. Okuno was just enjoying it.

“Is there a reason you were in the ice cream shop?” Okuno started

“Oh just, wanted to make Nishikage taste the new avocado flavored ice cream” he lied

“Michiba didn’t tell me there were new flavors since he bought our ice creams”

Suddenly Nosaka flinched at the name of their underclassmen. Was he jealous of poor little Michiba?. Okuno would dig more because he had to accept, the idea of jealous Nosaka was interesting.

“Really? Maybe it’s because we got the last portion”

“It could be. Also, Michiba was with me this afternoon after he gave me those pretty lilies, the ones you saw this morning” after saying this, he blushed at the memories of Nosaka being that close to him.

“... He did?” 

“Yes, yet I’m curious since someone told him to give them to me”

“...They.. did?” Now Nosaka was unable to quickly come with an answer. Okuno sighed.

“You sent the flowers”

“... Surprise” said Nosaka, making an effort to keep his cool.

“You could have just given them to me”

“I… didn't know if you would accept them”

“Why?” he fidgeted with the white lilie in his hand before leaving it on top of his desk next to his bed.

The more Okuno asked the more Nosaka understood he was acting like a stupid teen in love, but that's what he was. He asked Michiba to give him the flowers so he could later make a move, but he thought he was stronger than Okuno's captivating beauty. He wasn't. He only caused himself stupid jealous.

“The flowers, and what happened this morning… I know I have this fame of being…”

“A big flirt?”

The words got stuck in his throat and he fell more for Okuno and his bluntness as he was, obviously, having a great time causing him to act a little out of character.

“... It wouldn't be cool that the boy I like thought I was just playing around with his feelings. Yet everything I did today pointed that way”

Nosaka sighed and put his face between his hands before letting himself fall on the top of the bed. He was as flustered as a young man could be. Nosaka wanted to turn back time and redo the whole day. Something warm touched his hands and set them apart from his face, Okuno was smiling over him and that was the drop that spilled the glass.

“Am I…. T-The boy you like?”

Nosaka didn't answer, he touched Okuno's cheek and saw him flinch a little at the warmness and the red spreading over his cheeks. He leaned more into the touch.

“Am I the boy you, pretty flower, like?”

A question that had a clear answer, but Okuno's shyness was overwhelming him and the “yes” got stuck in his throat. The only answer he could give to him was to lay next to him on the bed and hide his face in Nosaka's arm, smelling the cologne on his body. Nosaka took that as the yes he had been wanting for a long time and kissed Okuno's forehead,  indulged himself in playing with his hair and smelling the scent of the lilies that emanated from his body.  Some other day he could kiss him in the lips. Right now, he was happy with just cuddling like this.

The whole night was spent in cuddles and simple kisses between the two of them.


End file.
